Meant to Last
by CCsmile
Summary: Set a few months after CR2.  After no communication for 3 weeks, Mitchie and Shane's relationship hits a bump in the road, and they find out exactly how much they really mean to each other.  R&R *nominated for Indie Camp Rock Awards
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock._**

**_This long 1-shot is the result of yet another daydream. I started by writing all the dialogue but expanded it into this story. Sorry if it's kinda long for a 1-shot._**

**_Please don't be intimidated by the length! :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of February. Connect 3 was about to start a short three week tour in Europe. Because it was a short tour, their manager insisted on keeping them focused by taking away all cell phones and other devises for the time being. The problem was that to Shane Gray, three weeks touring in Europe wasn't a short time at all. To him and his girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, it was going to feel like ages. The couple already lived far apart with him in California most of the time and Mitchie in Louisiana.<p>

No matter the distance though, they were always a phone call or e-mail away. That's precisely what made their relationship so strong. They had been together for about a year and a half. Shane and Mitchie met at Camp Rock, and through a series of circumstances became a couple after Final Jam.

The following year for them really tested their relationship. They communicated long distance as often as they could throughout the year, and by the time summer camp came around again, they knew they were both willing to make their difficult relationship work.

That year at Christmas, Shane paid her a visit to see her for the first time outside of Camp Rock. For them, it was arguably the best Christmas ever. As a present, Shane asked Mitchie to accept a promise ring to show that they'd always be there for each other no matter what.

It's been over two months since then, and the ring's never left her finger. This is where our story begins.

* * *

><p>The night before Connect 3 had to abandon their phones for their tour, Shane stayed up all night talking to Mitchie one last time. Those three weeks were agony for both of them. For Mitchie, the only thing that got her through it was seeing the promise ring on her finger everyday, which was a constant reminder that he would always be waiting.<p>

After the three weeks were up, Mitchie waited for Shane to call. A few days went by without a word, but she never held it against him because she knew the schedule could've changed slightly. Once an entire week had past, Mitchie decided to call Shane herself.

She called several times a day and e-mailed at least twice a day for the first week or so. Then, the inevitable happened and she began to lose hope. At first it was just hard for her to realize what was happening. She couldn't get herself to believe that Shane would purposely ignore her, but after a month and a half of no communication, she got an e-mail from him. It was the shortest message she'd ever gotten, but it said much more than she wanted.

_Sorry, Mitchie. Goodbye._

–_Shane–_

Mitchie didn't want to understand at first, but her worst fears were confirmed when she sent a reply e-mail to him, only to find that her address and number had been blocked. She was broken.

When she read that message, she shut down her emotions. Sure, she cried for a few hours, but she realized that if Shane didn't want her to have his heart anymore, then she didn't really have it in the first place. She told herself over and over that he wasn't worth it and that she was foolish to think Shane Gray would ever fall in love with her one day.

Somehow Mitchie managed to convince herself that the breakup was no big deal. She didn't even find it worth the time to tell her friends or family what happened. It just wasn't worth it.

What she didn't know was that Shane tried to make himself feel the same way. He had gone back to his bad boy attitude and tried to forget about Mitchie.

Finally, one day, Nate and Jason had enough. They didn't know what happened to their brother, but they didn't like it.

"Shane, quit acting like such a jerk! We thought you were over this attitude!"

"Well, guess what, you thought wrong!"

"Fine! Forget it. Maybe we'll just call Mitchie down here and have her straighten you out."

"Don't bother."

"Well, if you're afraid of her seeing you like this then you should've thought of that before! I'm calling Mitchie!"

"I said don't bother! She won't come."

"Why not? I'm sure she'd like to know what's going on with you!"

"She won't come because we broke up!" Shane finally shouted before he locked himself in his room.

Jason and Nate were left dumbfounded for God knows how long. They were trying to understand what happened. Both of them thought that Shane and Mitchie were more than happy with each other. Something didn't seem right and they had to find out what.

Since Shane wouldn't come out of his room or speak to his brothers, it wasn't that difficult for them to leave the house for the day. They quickly got on their private jet and flew down to Louisiana.

The two brothers got there early afternoon and went straight to Mitchie's house.

Mitchie answered the door with probably the most shocked face you've ever seen.

"Nate, Jason, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, my parents are out of town for the weekend so I've got the house to myself. Come in."

She led them over to the living room and they sat down.

"So...what did you guys want to talk about?"

"Shane."

"..."

"For the past few weeks he's been a total jerk again. Today, we really got on him about it and threatened to call you for help; but then he told us not to bother because you two broke up. What happened?" Nate explained.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I know he wouldn't breakup with me for no reason, but I can't figure out what I did yet." Nate and Jason shared a skeptical glance at each other then she continued, "Why don't you ask Shane? More importantly, why did you come all the way down here to ask me?"

Jason gladly answered first, "Well, to answer your first question, we can't ask Shane because he's being a butt head and locked himself in his room."

"To answer your second question, we came down here because we were sick of breathing the same air as Shane, we missed you, and thought if you knew what happened you'd rather say it in person," Nate finished.

"Aw, thanks, I appreciate it," she said with a small smile, "and I'm sorry you came here for nothing, but when I figure out what I did I'll let you know."

Jason was a little confused for a second, "Wait, if you don't know what happened then why didn't you just ask Shane yourself?"

She looked like she was about to cry. "He blocked my number. The last time I talked to him was the day before you left for Europe. I tried calling and e-mailing him, but I gave up. Then after awhile he sent me an e-mail that said, 'Sorry, Mitchie. Goodbye.' That was all I got from him before he blocked me," Mitchie explained with a voice full of sadness and heartache.

"So he won't even give you an explanation? What a jerk! How could he even do that to someone like you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's not that hard. A lot of people do that kind of stuff to me. I guess you could say that I'm kind of used to it. It just hurts a little because I thought for once he might be different from everyone else and actually care," she stated like as if it was nothing.

Neither Nate nor Jason knew what to say to that, so they took that as their time to leave. As they headed out the door, Mitchie remembered something and stopped Nate.

"Nate, hang on a second. I'll be right back."

A couple minutes later she returned with a small envelope and handed it to Nate. She requested that he'd give it to Shane when he got back home. Nate agreed and they were on there way.

Immediately when they arrived home, Nate and Jason stormed into Shane's room.

"How could you do this to her!" they shouted together.

"Who are you talking about?" Shane demanded.

Then Nate and Jason took turns scolding him. Nate went first. "You know who we're talking about!—Mitchie! You broke her heart Shane! Did you know that you are the first person in her entire life that she ever thought actually cared about her? Because you just left her without any explanation, she now thinks she's stupid for even believing for one second that that was true! She thinks _she_ did something wrong!"

"Mitchie's an amazing girl, and you know it!" Jason added.

"Can't you see that she loved you, man?" Nate insisted, "And we know you loved her too."

"She's not the only one you hurt either, Shane. We don't know who you are anymore, but you're definitely not our brother."

Without another word, the two brothers began to walk out the door. Just before they were out of sight, Nate quickly returned to Shane's side after he realized he forgot to give him the envelope Mitchie wanted him to deliver.

"Here." He handed Shane the letter and shut the door relentlessly as he exited the room.

Once he was alone, Shane sighed deeply and decided that the least he could do was read the message from Mitchie since it would probably be the last one he'd ever get.

_Shane,_

_I've been trying to figure out what I did to us that made this happen. You probably think I'm crazy, but even after 3 months I still haven't figured it out yet. Whatever I did I'm truly sorry and just wish I could have been a better girlfriend to you. You deserve a lot better._

_Mitchie_

Taped to the bottom of the letter, right next to her name, was the promise ring Shane gave her last Christmas.

His heart broke when he saw it. Silently, he let several lone tears fall down his face. He knew he made the biggest mistake of his life by letting her go, but even though it was probably too late to ask for Mitchie's forgiveness, he knew the one and only chance he had to make this right was to apologize in person.

Without hesitation, he quickly fumbled around his room shoving random things into a small suitcase. He undoubtedly broke a record for packing, ordering a plane ticket, and reserving a rental car in Louisiana, all in under an hour.

Six hours later, the stars were up as he pulled in front of Mitchie's house. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he wasted no time finding her. Shane rang the doorbell several times, but there was no answer. After all he'd been through though, Shane knew better than to give up that easily.

He jogged to the side of the house and noticed the gate in the fence open. The only thought in his mind then was "_My_ Mitchie's in there."

Through the fence was a small garden. Situated in the midst of it was a small tree whose trunk provided the perfect place for one to sit and think; and that was exactly what Mitchie was doing late at night in the garden.

Shane knew when he saw her that he was the reason she was sitting there feeling so alone. He wanted to break down and cry right there, but he had to stay strong because he didn't deserve that kind of relief until he told Mitchie the truth.

He quietly approached her and stood there cautiously before saying, "Mitchie?" not wanting to startle her.

She looked up and did a double take. When she realized who was standing before her in the moonlight, she hurried to wipe away her tears as she stood to face the one who she was crying over. "Shane! Sorry, I...uh...I didn't hear you come back here..."

Before she could say anything else, Shane interrupted her so he could apologize before he lost all courage to do so. "I'm sorry! Mitchie, for being such a jerk, about everything."

Mitchie quietly shook her head shamefully as she said "You have nothing to be sorry for; it's my fault, and I'm just..." she paused, "...too, messed up right now to realize what I did..."

"No! Mitchie!" he insisted. "The reason why you can't figure out what you did wrong is because you didn't _do_ anything wrong!"

She was confused. Mitchie knew she had to have done something wrong. It didn't make sense to her any other way.

"...Then, why'd you break up with me?"

Shane took a deep breath before he spoke not knowing how she'd react to the one word he'd been dying to say since they met.

"...Because, I'm a jerk who's in love with you." There, he said it—_love_. But she can't feel the same way, not after what he's done to her.

"...What?"

On that note of confusion, Shane began his explanation.

"Those first three weeks that I didn't talk to you was because I couldn't, and you already know that part of the story; it's true. But in just those three weeks of having no communication with you, I practically lost my mind because I was going mad not hearing your voice! Everybody and everything was getting on my nerves, and somewhere along the way I turned back into Shane Gray the Jerk!

"Then after awhile, I was so ashamed of who I'd become that I was afraid to face you; my solution was to ignore your calls and e-mails. Turns out that was the stupidest move I could have made because that just put me in an even worse mood than I was before! Then something came over me, and I thought that if you saw how I'd changed back into the person I was before we met, you'd hate me. I couldn't let myself hurt you like that; so I decided to be a coward and took the easy way out by sending you that last e-mail.

"Until my brothers started yelling at me this morning about how much I'd hurt you by doing that, I didn't fully realize what a big mistake I made. I just thought that by breaking up with you, you'd be happier and would eventually find someone else who is worthy to even have you as a girlfriend, somebody who won't break your heart every time you turn around, and somebody who cares so much about you that they'd do absolutely anything just to be with you! You deserve the world, Mitchie. It's hard waking up every morning knowing that I can't be with you all the time, let alone give you everything you deserve!

"I couldn't do it anymore, Mitchie. I just needed you to be happy."

With every word he spoke you could hear the desperation in his voice. He just didn't realize how much he was already doing for her.

Mitchie stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke. Finally, with tears streaming down her face and more waiting to fall, she began her plea. She started gently, but as she continued, the desperation in her heart broke through.

"Shane, I'm not asking for the world. The only thing in the entire universe that I want is you! Everything you just described about the perfect guy for me is _you_! Do you realize that you just traveled halfway across the country to apologize to me tonight? Last year you canceled your tour so you could spend the summer with me at camp getting to know me better! And no matter how busy you are, somehow you manage to find time to talk to me every, single day! Shane, no one has ever even tried to do half the things you do for me! I don't know how you can even think there is someone out there who's more perfect for me than you are!

"When you stopped calling and e-mailing me, I kept telling myself that I must've done something wrong, because, in my eyes, you weren't even capable of doing anything wrong in our relationship! In case you don't get it Shane, you _are_ the world to me. You're the only one who understands me and cares enough to _love_ me," saying that word, her voice broke, "no matter how many mistakes I make! You're my everything, Shane. The only time you broke my heart was when I read your e-mail. When I read that one word, 'Goodbye,' it made me feel like my life fell apart in that second."

Neither of them even tried to hold back their tears when she told him how much he meant to her.

Shane took the steps that closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her shoulders with one hand supporting her back and the other caressing her head like as if he were protecting her. He let his tears fall into her hair as he placed gentle kisses on her head.

Mitchie welcomed the embrace and let her share of tears fall to his shirt. She wrapped her arms as tight as she could around Shane's waste and buried her head deep in his chest.

"I love you, Shane!" she cried. "You mean everything to me!"

Then he gently whispered into her hair so only she could hear, "I love you too, Mitchie."

In that moment, she let out one last sob with a slight chuckle because she knew that that was the happiest moment of her life to find out that the man whom she loved, loved her equally as much.

From that time on, all their tears were tears of joy, not sadness.

With one last request, Mitchie added, "Please don't ever break my heart again."

"I promise." Then he gently slipped the promise ring back onto her finger.

Neither had ever felt more sure of their future together than that moment in each other's arms. They knew this love was real and meant to last forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked it! And thanx for taking the time to read all 3,300 words!<em>**

**_Today's my birthday! Yay me! :D Wil you please give me a review as my present? I'll love you forever!_**


	2. Indie Camp Rock Awards

**Indie Camp Rock Awards**

I just needed to let y'all know that this story's been nominated for the _Indie Camp Rock Awards_!

Thank you so much to all of you that have voted!

You can still place more votes for my story or any others at this link:

**(ht)(tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX**

Thanx again! :D

-CC-


End file.
